Computing devices may include various components that can be integrated into the device, e.g., are a part of a motherboard, or can be removably connected to the device. A computing device may have a variety of different connection types that can interface with components that have corresponding connection types. In this manner, a user can upgrade, repair, and/or maintain various components of a computing device by adding and/or removing various components such as storage devices, network devices, graphics devices, or the like.